digimonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Amulety i Medaliony
Amulety (紋章 Monshō, dosłownie "herby") i Medaliony ("Tag") - specjalne przyrządy pojawiające się w dwóch pierwszych seriach przygód o Digimonach, stworzone razem z Oryginalnymi Digipilotami przez Gennaia i jego grupę, by służyły przyszłym DigiWybrańcom. Ich podstawową funkcją było zwiększanie możliwości digimorfozy Digmonów DigiWybrańców. Później okazało się, że każdy z wybrańców ma w sobie moc danego amulety i ich fizyczne formy nie są im dłużej potrzebne. Medaliony 100px|thumb|left|Medalion Medaliony były małymi, złotymi pojemnikami w których umieszczało się Amulety. Wszystkie zawieszone były na złotych łańcuszkach. Devimon pozbierał i ukrył Medaliony pod wodą. Gdy został pokonany, DigiWybrańcy odzyskali je z pomocą Whamona. Kiedy w pobliżu był jakiś Amulet, Medaliony świeciły się kolorami odpowiadającymi kolorom Amuletów. Zarówno Medaliony jak i Amulety zostały unicestwione przez Apocalymona. Amulety Amulety to niewielkie równoległoboki ze znakiem danej cechy, przypisywanej danemu DigiWybrańcowi, występujące w określonych kolorach. Ich moc, w połączeniu z Medalionami, pozwalała na Ultra i Mega Digimorfozę Digimonów DigiWybrańców. Ponad to, była użyteczna w starciu z mroczną mocą np. kiedy DemiDevimon uśpił wszystkich zakładników, podczas terroru Myotismona w Realnym Świecie, Amulet Mimi zaświecił się i zniwelował zły czar. Amulety okazały się przydatne by pokonać VenomMyotismona, tworząc Strzały Światłości i Nadziei oraz zawiązując kolorowe pętle na jego rękach, nogach i na szyi i tym samym ułatwiając WarGreymonowi i MetalGarurumonowi zniszczenie wroga. W starciu z Apocalymonem DigiWybrańcy, poprzez atak przeciwnika, stracili Medaliony i Amulety. Jednak okazało się że moc Amuletów jest w samych DigiWybrańcach. Dzięki wierze w zwycięstwo, Digimony znów ewoluowały na Ultra i Mega poziomy i wspólnie pokonały Apocalymona. W 2000r. Gennai wezwał DigiWybrańców do DigiŚwiata. Wtedy by uwolnić Cztery Święte Bestie, Wybrane Dzieci oddały moc swoich Amuletów, przez co ich Digimony utraciły zdolność ewolucji na wyższe poziomy niż Champion. Zdolność tą odzyskały dopiero kiedy Azulongmon przekazał DigiWybrańcom swój DigiRdzeń. W drugiej serii okazało się że istnieją starożytne Digimentale odpowiadające cechom Amuletów. Okazało się również że istnieje jeszcze jeden, dziewiąty Amulet - Amulet Dobroci należący do Kena Ichijouji. Amulet Odwagi 120px|left Amulet Odwagi (勇気の紋章 Yūki no Monshō), należy do Taia. Jest koloru pomarańczowego. Został znaleziony jako pierwszy, gdy DigiWybrańcy uciekali z wioski Koromonów przez jaskinię. Był na ścianie blokującej dalszą drogę ucieczki bohaterów. Rozbłysł w ostatecznej bitwie z Etemonem, kiedy to Tai przeszedł przez ścianę naładowaną elektrycznością. Dzięki niemu Greymon może Super Digimorfować w MetalGreymona. Amulet Przyjaźni 120px|left Amulet Przyjaźni (友情の紋章 Yūjou no Monshō), należy do Matta. Jest koloru niebieskiego. Został znaleziony jako czwarty amulet wraz z amuletem Izzy'ego. Był na ścianie w studni przed wymiarem Piximona. Rozbłysł, gdy Matt zrozumiał czym jest przyjaźń przez poświęcenie się Joe dla jego młodszego brata - TK'a. Umożliwia on Super Digimorfozę Garurumona w WereGarurumona. Później umożliwił Warp Digimorfozę Gabumona w MetalGarurumona. Amulet Czystości 120px|left Amulet Czystości (純真の紋章 Junshin no Monshō) (Amulet Szczerości w polskiej wersji, Crest of Sincerity w angielskiej), należy do Mimi. Jest koloru zielonego. Został znaleziony jako trzeci, gdy wyleciał z wielkiego kaktusa podczas ucieczki na pustyni przed Kokatorimonem. Rozbłysł po raz pierwszy gdy Mimi zdała sobie sprawę ze swojego zachowania w zamku Gekomonów i postanowiła dotrzymać obietnicy. Podczas inwazji Myotismona, umożliwił Super Digimorfozę Togemon w Lillymon. Amulet Uczciwości 120px|left Amulet Uczciwości (誠実の紋章 Seijitsu no Monshō) (Amulet Niezawodności w polskiej wersji, Crest of Reliability w angielskiej), należy do Joe. Jest koloru szarego. Został znaleziony jako drugi amulet w koloseum, był w cegłówce. Rozbłysnął podczas inwazji Myotismona na świat realny, gdy Joe uratował TK'a przed utonięciem. Dzięki temu, Ikkakumon mógł Super Digimorfować w Zudomona. Amulet Wiedzy 120px|left Amulet Wiedzy (知識の紋章 Chishiki no Monshō), należy do Izzy'ego. Jest koloru fioletowego. Został znaleziony jako czwarty, równolegle z amuletem Matta. Był w studzience na ścianie przed wymiarem Piximona. Rozbłysł w świecie Vademona, gdy Izzy odzyskał swoją ciekawość. Dzięki niemu Kabuterimon mógł digimorfować na poziom Ultra w MegaKabuterimona. Amulet Miłości 120px|left Amulet Miłości (愛情の紋章 Aijou no Monshō), należy do Sory. Jest koloru czerwonego. Został znaleziony jako ostatni. Amulet był w posiadaniu Datamona, który umieścił go w medalionie, podczas uwięzienia Sory w piramidzie. Rozbłysł w pierwszym spotkaniu DigiWybrańców z Myotismonem, gdy Birdramon została przez niego pokonana, a Sora krzyczała, że ją kocha. Dzięki niemu Birdramon może super Digimorfować w Garudamon. Amulet Nadziei 120px|left Amulet Nadziei (希望の紋章 Kibou no Monshō), należy do TK'a. Jest koloru żółtego. TK znalazł swój amulet jako piąty na kamiennej ścianie w jaskini. Amulet Nadziei rozbłysł jako ostatni, podczas walki z Piedmonem. Angemon mógł dzięki niemu Super Digimorfować w MagnaAngemona. Amulet Światła 120px|left Amulet Światła (光の紋章 Hikari no Monshō), należy do Kari. Jest koloru różowego. Amulet Światła znajdował się od początku w medalionie i był w posiadaniu Myotismona. Podczas inwazji na realny świat, skopiował go w wielu egzemplarzach, by ułatwić poszukiwania ósmego dziecka. Po oddaniu życia przez Wizardmon, amulet rozbłysł, umożliwiając Gatomon Super Digimorfozę w Angewomon Amulet Dobroci 120px|left Amulet Dobroci (優しさの紋章 Yasashisa no Monshō), należy do Kena. Jest koloru purpurowego. Jego Medalion nigdy nie został odnaleziony. Gdy Ken był DigiCesarzem, użył go jako źródła zasilania swojej bazy. Podczas ostatecznej walki z Kimeramonem, Cztery Święte Bestie zmieniły go w Digimental Cudów, umożliwiając Veemonowi ewolucję w Magnamona. Ken odzyskał go po upadku bazy, gdy odrzucił swoją złą personę. Wcześniej, Davis słyszał jego głos, wyrażający chęć powrotu do prawowitego właściciela. To Amulet pozwolił Kenowi znaleźć swojego odrodzonego partnera, Wormmona, gdy rozbłysnął w okolicy jego DigiJaja. Jego separacja z bazy spowodowała nienaturalny rozrost mrocznej mocy w reaktorze. Davis i Ken postanowili odnieść go na miejsce, by zatamować przepływ negatywnej energii. Amulet nigdy nie został użyty do digimorfozy Wormmona. de:Wappen en:Crests es:Emblemas Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Digimon Adventure Kategoria:Digimon Adventure 02